


It's a Timeline, yo!

by Arya_Underfoot_Stark



Series: Blind!Dean AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Timeline post, not an actual part of the series, this is just to line things up if they're not making any sense to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Underfoot_Stark/pseuds/Arya_Underfoot_Stark





	It's a Timeline, yo!

Alright, I know that if you're reading this series, you're probably thinking: When the hell is all this stuff happening? Or maybe that was just me. Either way, this is just a timeline for the already-existing parts of the series, which I  _may_ update with new information if I remember to. For now, though, this is all the timing in my fic!

 

  * July, 2008 - The Accident; Dean's age: 17, Sam's age: 14, Castiel's age: 20



 

  * August, 2008 - Dean wakes up blind



 

  * March, 2009 - Dean gets Krissy and starts seeing a therapist; Dean's age: 18, Sam's age: 14, Castiel's age: 21



 

  * September, 2012 - Sam moves to the city to go to college, and Dean goes with; Dean's age: 21, Sam's age: 18, Castiel's age: 25



 

  * December, 2012 - Dean meets Gabriel in his pastry shop; Dean's age: 21, Sam's age: 18, Castiel's age: 25, Gabriel's age: 30



 

  * April, 2014 - Dean and Castiel meet in Gabriel's pastry shop; Dean's age: 23, Sam's age: 19, Castiel's age: 26, Gabriel's age: 32



 

  * May, 2014 - Dean and Castiel start dating; Dean's age: 23, Sam's age: 20, Castiel's age: 26, Gabriel's age: 32



 

  * July, 2014 - Castiel is sent overseas; Dean's age: 23, Sam's age: 20, Castiel's age: 26, Gabriel's age: 32



 

  * October, 2014 - Castiel returns. There's a tearful reunion (this is not going to be written at this point!); Dean's age: 23, Sam's age: 20, Castiel's age: 27



 

  * February, 2015 - Dean buys Castiel a ring, but doesn't propose yet; Dean's age: 24, Sam's age: 20, Castiel's age: 27



 

  * March, 2015 - Castiel is deployed, and goes MIA. Dean turns back to his music in his depression; Dean's age: 24, Sam's age: 20, Castiel's age: 27



 

  * May, 2015 - Dean starts recording music and doing concerts to keep his mind off Castiel; Dean's age: 24, Sam's age: 21, Castiel's age: 27



 

  * February, 2016 - Castiel returns, Dean proposes; Dean's age: 25, Sam's age: 21, Castiel's age: 28



 

  * June, 2017 - Dean and Castiel get married; Dean's age: 26, Sam's age: 23, Castiel's age: 29



 

  * November, 2019 - Chuck suggests the surgery; Dean's age: 28, Sam's age: 25, Castiel's age: 32



 

  * January 14, 2020 - Dean has his sight returned; Dean's age: 28, Sam's age: 25, Castiel's age: 32




End file.
